All Steamed Up
"All Steamed Up" is the 15th episode of season 10. Story Springtime had arrived; all the owners of castles and holidaymaker attractions were beginning to make repairs. At Ulfstead Castle, a new wall had to be built, along with fresh gravel for the dinosesaur park. Luke was in charge of delivering the gravel. “Thanks Luke; you can leave those trucks there for Millie to take away.” As Luke shunted his trucks into a siding he noticed some old stone trucks. The lettering on the trucks had worn out, so he couldn’t tell what company the trucks belonged to. “Maybe they belong to the Blue Mountain Quarry,” he thought. When Luke returned he spoke to Owen and Paxton. “I saw some old stone trucks at Ulfstead Castle. We must check to make sure our trucks are in good condition.” “But I haven’t loaded any trucks for the castle,” said Owen, lowering a few trucks down for Paxton. “And I haven’t made any deliveries therer either,” added Paxton, rolling away. When Luke returned to Ulfstead Castle that evening he saw the trucks again. “Rosie, where are these trucks coming from?” “Oh, Ulfstead Mine has reopened. Once the castle’s mended the trucks are going to be repaired.” Luke was shocked. That night he told the others about it. “IT’s a good thing that another company has opened for stone business; now we have less customers to worry about,” said Skarloey thoughtfully. “But they’re taking away all of our work,” protested Luke. “I know, but it’s going to be alright. Ever since the reopening you’ve seen us all working hard still at the Blue Mountain Quarry. That’s proof that the quarry isn’t going out of business.” But Luke was still cross; Skarloey sensed danger. The next morning Skarloey asked to work at the quarry instead of starting his day pulling vegetable trains from the farms in Crovan’s Gate. “Oh Skarloey, thank goodness you’re here,” said Owen frantically when Skarloey arrived with empty trucks for him to load. “Luke’s at the gravel crusher right now. He’s heading up to Ulfstead Castle and is still upset. He seems to have a plan of some sort.” “Leave it to me Owen. I won’t let him put anyone in danger.” Skarloey rushed off to find Luke. Luke was loading up the last two trucks when the old engine arrived. “Give me your gravel train,” he demanded. “No. Ulfstead Castle deserves to learn a thing or two when they take our work away.” Skarloey left to block the line up ahead; the problem was, there are many tracks to exit the quarry and not all of them could be blocked. “Now I’ll have to get to the signalbox first,” he said sadly. The race was on’ he puffed his hardest, but in the distance Luke was already leaving the signal, which had now changed to green. “At least we tried,” sighed Skarloey’s driver. “Let’s get back to the quarry and continue helping out there.” Luke had arrived at the castle; he found a place to hide his trucks. He placed them swiftly onto the line. A few minutes later PEEP! PEEP! Stephen, who was coming up to greet Rosie, saw the line was blocked. “Rosie, stop!” He blew his whistle; Rosie, who had been going fast to get up the hill, didn’t have too much time to slow down. “On! On! On!’ screamed the mine trucks. CRASH! Rosie’s front was badly twisted; stone laid everywhere, and a couple of the trucks that were hit had been damaged completely due to the impact. Millie, who had been waiting for Luke, was surprised. “Where’s Luke!?” “Here I am,” he said weakly, coming out of hiding. The Earl stepped out of Millie’s cab. “What have you done?” he asked coolly. Luke explained everything. “I understand that we all get steamed up about things sometimes, but taking out on others is no good. I shall tell Mr. Percival about this.” That night Mr. Percival was waiting at the sheds. “You’ll work at and only at the Quarry until you can be trusted to treat others with respect!” He then left for home, leaving Luke to feel ashamed. Luke was soon back at the castle; he even said sorry to Rosie, who forgave him. Ever since then, he’s been more careful to keep his cool when upset, or at the very least, he trys to. Characters * * Stephen * Paxton * * Luke * Millie * Owen * Mr. Percival * Sir Robert Norramby * Skarloey's driver Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Completed Episodes